


People Change Like The Tides In The Ocean

by SimplyVibing



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Clay | Dream & Technoblade Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrids, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Swearing, Toby Smith | Tubbo Loves Bees, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, as he should, because Tommy, inspired by that new modded server
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29449383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyVibing/pseuds/SimplyVibing
Summary: When he wakes up in a room he doesn't recognise, with a pounding headache, Tommy just wants to go back to sleep. Too bad the universe has other plans.AKA what if a bunch of dream smp members suddenly find themselves in an unknown server, with no clue how they got there or how they escape. And to make matters worse they're having to get used to new abilities they don't know how to control.Basically I watched the new modded smp streams and was hit by the need to write this. This is a complete au where i switched around characters and classes, as well as making my own classes all together. This is so self indulgent.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, Tommyinnit & Tubbo, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 166
Kudos: 464





	1. I'm Waking Up To Ash And Dust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it. I finally caved and wrote fanfiction about minecraft youtubers. I dont know how I got here but, I did so. Here we go I guess.
> 
> But yeah hi!!! welcome!! just some quick notes: prior to this fic they've all been living on the dreamsmp but none of the wars or anything have happened!!
> 
> Also a huge huge thanks to DaisiesButterMellow for beta reading this for me, love you boo <3
> 
> Also also, title from Dream's song roadtrip and chapter title from Radioactive by Imagine Dragons.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!

Slowly, Tommy became aware of three things: his head _fucking hurt_ , there were people talking, and it was far, _far_ too bright in this room. Attempting to tune out the voices, he rolled over, pulling the duvet over his head slightly. 

“Tommy?”

No. No no no no no. He was _sleeping_ , Wilbur. He was _not_ waking up yet, because he was cold and tired and his head hurt and _leave him alone._

“Tommy, I know you’re awake.”

“Fuck off.” He grumbled, pulling the duvet higher over his head.

Faint laughter filtered in through the haze of sleep, and he found himself lowering the covers in spite of himself, because what on earth was so funny that they couldn’t possibly leave him to sleep.

Hands suddenly grabbed the edge of the duvet, quickly pulling it down. Eyes snapping open in response to the immediate onslaught of icy air, he shrieked.

“Hey! What the fuck, man?” He yelled, whipping around to face the culprits.

Phil, Wilbur and Tubbo stood above him, cackling and dancing out of reach as Tommy swung at them in retaliation. 

“Sorry Tommy, but it was about time you woke up mate.” Phil grinned, handing the duvet back, much to the other two’s disappointment. “You’re the last one, we were starting to worry.”

“Last one?” Tommy asked blearily, finally taking the time to look around the room. It wasn’t one he recognised, and the more he saw the less it made sense. Beds lined the walls, all with matching, plain white sheets and a simple chest at the foot of the bed. Bright, artificial lights shone done from the ceiling, probably one of the main factors contributing to his pounding headache. Phil, Tubbo and Wilbur had set up camp on the bed next to him, although it looked as though the bed opposite him had recently been used too. “Where are we?”

“That’s…a difficult question. Not sure we’ve really got an answer for that one.”

_What?_

“What do you mean? Is this a new part of the SMP?” Wide awake now, Tommy attempted to sift through his memories, but the last thing he remembered was sitting by the river in the heart of the DreamSMP, surrounded by friends as they relaxed in the summer heat. Nothing that indicated why he would be _here_. 

“Not...exactly.” Wilbur winced.

“So...where are we then? Did we go back to the home server?” 

This certainly wasn’t a part of the home server Tommy recognised. At least, not in the 16 years Tommy had grown up in it, but then again he and Wilbur had left for the DreamSMP months before Techno and Phil had, so there was a definite possibility Phil had made some changes since his last visit. 

“That's the thing. We’re not _entirely_ sure...where _exactly_ we are.”

Blinking, Tommy stared at Wilbur for a long moment, before slowly shutting his eyes and laying back down.

“What are you doing?” Tubbo asked, tilting his head. 

“I’m going the fuck back to sleep. I’m too tired for this shit. Wake me up when things make sense.” 

“Wait.” Phil insisted, moving to stand. “Before you go to sleep, I’ve just got to warn you; things here get a whole lot fuckin’ weirder.”

Stubbornly, Tommy remained still, keeping his eyes shut. He lasted all of five seconds.

“Fine!” He yelled, sitting back up and turning to face them again. “What is it then?”

Wordlessly, Tubbo stood next to Phil, the two briefly sharing a look before looking back at Tommy. Suddenly nervous, Tommy glanced at Wilbur, who was grinning like a madman. Tommy couldn’t help but think Wilbur looked as though all he were missing was a bag of popcorn.

Dragging his eyes back to Phil and Tubbo, he nodded in silent approval for them to continue. 

One more shared glance, and then they were both slipping the cloaks from their shoulders. 

What the fuck.

_What the fuck?_

Tommy swore he stopped breathing, because there, on Tubbo and Philza’s backs, were huge fucking wings.

What.

The.

Fuck.


	2. Just (Almost) Killed A Woman, Feeling Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niki peered over the edge of the tower, shaking. Far, far below her, she could make out a small speck on the ground, which she thought, if she squinted hard enough, might be Dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick Niki interlude before we get into some plot!! 
> 
> Also I didn't make it clear in the last chapter but if any of the cc's say that they're uncomfortable with this sort of thing I'll take this down immediately! I've also decided to just post these chapters as i write them, so updates may be erratic but I am pretty invested in this fic so I reckon they'll be pretty frequent (famous last words)
> 
> Anyways enjoy this short little Niki chapter

“Trust me.” Fundy grinned, and _God_ , she was trying to, but jumping off a huge tower was tough no matter how much you trusted the person telling you to do it. “Remember,” He continued, grin softening slightly at her somewhat terrified facial expression. “Dream is at the bottom, ready with the water bucket and health potion just in case.”

“Yeah. Yeah I know. I got this, I’ll be fine. I just got to, you know, prepare.” 

“Take your time.”

_You’re fine. Deep breaths. You’re okay, just take your time, and when you're ready you can-_

And then suddenly, a hand was shoving her harshly in the back and she was tumbling over the edge of the tower. Wind rushed past her face, her hair blowing wildly around her head as she plummeted, flailing her arms, attempting to find purchase as the ground rushed up to meet her. Screams tore from her throat, but were immediately stolen by the wind. This was it, she was going to die here and it would all be Fundy’s fucking fault and- 

Oh.

_Oh._

Her chest heaved with ragged breaths as she struggled to comprehend what had just happened. Beside her, Dream whooped in celebration, yelling up to Fundy because _It had worked, this was insane holy shit_ but Niki’s mind was trapped in a whirlwind of _what the hell what the hell what the hell how am I alive how are my legs not broken how am I even standing what what what what-_

A hand roughly gripped her shoulder, and she was brought back to reality by Dream beaming at her, mask in hand. Despite herself, she found herself letting out a breathy laugh, the fear slowly being replaced by the elation of _holy shit that worked_.

Hopping off the bottom rung of the ladder, Fundy flashed her a shit eating grin. “Told you it would work.”

“ _You_ are not off the hook, Fundy!” She laughed, shoving him playfully as he attempted to wrap an arm around his shoulders. “You are _so_ lucky that worked, otherwise you’d be a dead man walking.”

“Oh come on now.” Dream drawled. “Creepers avoid you? Increased speed? Suddenly hate water? There was _no way_ it wasn’t cat. This just confirms it now.”

“You didn’t _know_ if I would take fall damage or not!”

“Cats always land on their feet, Niki. I guess you’re included in that now.” 

Yelping, Dream barely managed to duck out of the way of Niki’s attempt to lightly slap him on the back of the head, before laughing and dodging behind Fundy. 

“Okay then, if I’m a cat hybrid then how come I don't have any physical features, like you, or Phil?”

“Well not everyone has them. I mean, Fundy’s a fox and he hasn't got a tail or anything.” Dream replied, shrugging.

“Hey!” Fundy squawked indignantly, “I _am not_ a fucking fox!”

“Prove it.”

“We don’t know what I am yet!”

Subtly, Niki checked her communicator as it buzzed.

_[Dream whispers to you: Definitely a fox.]_

Giggling quietly, Niki slipped the communicator back into her pocket, but not before Fundy managed to glance at it.

“Oh fuck you guys! I don’t need this shit, I’m going to find the others.” He stormed off, flipping them off as he walked away, prompting Niki to laugh even harder as Dream wheezed beside her.

“Thank you Fundy!” She called after him, between laughter.

Her only response was a faint “Shut the hell up!”, lost to the wind. 

Beside her, Dream attempted to catch his breath, before immediately breaking off into laughter again. In a similar state, Niki attempted to regain her composure, before her communicator buzzed again.

Wiping the tears from her eyes, she pulled it out of her pocket and opened up her chat with Wilbur. Instantly, her face dropped, as the two simple words stared up at her.

_[Wilbur Soot whispers to you: Tommy’s awake.]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I've got the next two chapters written already, and we're finally getting into some plot next chapter, as well as a slightly longer couple of chapters!! I really hope you guys enjoyed! :D


	3. Chimera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy gets some things explained to him, and yet he just has more questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot!!!!! Finally some actual plot!!! It's only a little bit but hey! Now the fics actually got a direction to go in!!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy!!

“So let me get this right: three days ago, Phil, Tubbo, Techno and Dream woke up in this… _place..._ and had wings? Well, except Techno - who’s...a pig now? And nobody else was waking up so you decided to figure out where the fuck we are.”

“Exactly!” Tubbo chirped, “ _But,_ we didn’t find anything that might help us figure that out. Except this.” He reached past Tommy to the chest at the foot of his bed, pulling out a small, leather bound book. “There’s one of these in everyone’s chest, I guess in case we all went our separate ways when we woke up.”

Wearily, Tommy accepted the book as it was offered to him, silently turning it over in his hands. A thin layer of dust painted the front cover, although brushing it off only revealed plain brown leather beneath it, giving no indication of its contents. Feeling the others’ eyes trained on him, he sighed, slowly creaking the book open.

**_Welcome, Tommyinnit, to our experiment. Over the next few months, you should become accustomed to the new you, and I hope to see results. At first it may be challenging to understand your abilities, but each one has been fitted specifically for you. We have limited control over what abilities you gain, as the overall outcome is based on personality, dormant genes and ancestry._ **

**_Of course, every rose has it’s thorn, so with these new abilities you can expect a fair amount of weaknesses. It is up to you and the other inhabitants of the Origin Project to discover, control and overcome both these good and bad additions._ **

**_The next stage is coming, and we need to be ready. I'm hoping the Origin Project can help prepare us for this. You may be our only hope, so train, learn and adapt._ **

**_The Origin Project is in your hands._ **

**_Signed,_ **

**_Order of Chimera_ **

“Well that didn’t answer shit. In fact, I think I somehow have _more_ questions.” 

“Yeah, I figured that might be the case.” Tubbo laughed. 

“I mean, you can ask them,” Wilbur chimed in, “But we just might not know the answers, dude.” 

“Okay, so- first of all, what does it mean by abilities?”

“As far as we can tell, it means we’ve been changed into these, sort of, I don’t know- _hybrids?_ Yeah, hybrids of other mobs.” Wilbur started. Gesturing to Tubbo and Phil respectively he continued, “Some of us got physical features, which made it pretty easy to tell. Like Tubbo, for example, is a bee, and Philza is a bat.” 

Dutifully, they both spread out their wings. Tubbo had two bigger wings and two smaller wings, each transparent yellow in colour with dark brown detailing running through them, creating a distinctly insectoid look. They looked beautiful but delicate, like a stained class window. Each of the bigger wings were just over 2 feet long, while the smaller were about 1 and a half feet long, and much slimmer in shape.

Phil, on the other hand, had only two wings, each much larger, with a wingspan of around 8 and a half feet. Each was made of a brown, leather-y material, with sharp junctions made of muscle. 

“Oh my God. What the shit?” Tommy mumbled, more to himself than anyone else.

“Yeah, yeah I know man. If it helps, it doesn’t get any less fuckin’ weird.”

“How would that help?” Tommy yelled, “Aw fuck, I’m gonna start growing wings or some shit. I don’t want to be a fucking bird! Birdinnit, see? It just sounds stupid! Oh man, this is some fucked up shit-”

“Tommy- TOMMY! You don’t know _what_ you are! You might not be a bird, calm down. _I’m_ not a bird! In fact, no one’s a bird!”

“Wait, do you all know what you are?”

“No, it’s pretty much just the people with physical features who know what they are. I think it’s Phil, Tubbo, Dream, Techno-”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait, _how many people are here_?”

Pausing for a moment to count, Phil replied “Uh, I’m pretty sure there’s eleven of us. Yeah, eleven, right Wil?”

“Let’s see...Me, you, Tubbo, Tommy, Techno, Dream, Sapnap, George, Quackity, Fundy and Niki. Yeah, that's eleven.”

“Fuckin’ Hell, so how many people are even left in the DreamSMP? Oh man, do they even know where we are? Wait, why don’t we just message them on our communicators, they can come pick us up. You guys are useless without me, I swear. Big Man Innit saves the day again I suppose-”

“Our communicators don’t work outside of the server, dickhead. You think we wouldn’t try that?” Wilbur rolled his eyes.

“OH WELL HOW WOULD I KNOW, BITCH? I’M NOT A MINDREADER WILBUR, I DON'T READ MINDS AND SHIT-”

“I mean you might be now, we don’t know-”

“ _Boys!_ Not the time!” Phil chastised them lightly, attempting to turn the conversation back to the task at hand.

“Right, right, so - Order of Chimera, or whatever the fuck?”

“No clue,” Tubbo admitted, shaking his head slightly and shrugging, “None of us have ever heard of them, and we can’t find anything about them here. Gives me evil vibes though.”

“Oh definitely, it literally sounds like the bad guys from a movie. Not very subtle, ay, _Order of Chimera?”_

“‘Chimera’, isn’t that something from Greek myth? Where’s Techno when you need him?” Phil laughed.

“I’m guessing we haven’t got a way out of here, then?” Tommy asked, hopeful.

Huffing, Wilbur replied, “No,” Dragging out the ‘o’ in a sarcastic drawl “We found the way out days ago, we just decided to stay here - for the bants.”

“Alright dickhead, just asking a question. So where are all the others?”

“Well, other than you, Sapnap was the last one to wake up, and he came to around 3am, so we’ve really just been waiting on you. I’m pretty sure most of the others have split off into groups to try and figure out what they are.”

Tommy glanced at the digital clock sitting on the bedside table opposite him. _16:53._

“So I’ve been asleep for three days now?”

“Yeah, but we’re not really sure why it is that some people are asleep for longer. We reckon it might have to do with your abilities since those who woke up first had physical attributes. Other than that, we’re not really sure, it might just be random.”

“I feel like I’ve been hit by a fuckin’ truck or some shit.” Tommy grumbled, rubbing a hand down the side of his face as he tried to wrap his head around everything he’d just heard.

“Headache?” Tubbo asked knowingly, frowning slightly. At Tommy’s slight nod, he continued, “Yeah, most of us had a pretty killer headache when we woke up. Here, a regen potion helps a bit.”

Gratefully taking the offered potion, he sighed in relief as the cool liquid caused the headache to abate somewhat. 

A moment of comfortable silence passed over the group of four, the first sense of normality any of them had had since waking up here. 

Typically, the universe decided that a couple seconds was all they were getting, and chose that moment for Dream and Niki to crash through the door at the end of the room.

“Tommy!” Niki smiled brightly, rushing over to his bedside.

“Hey Tommy!” Dream greeted, strolling over to the group as well. “How’re you doing?”

Turning from where he’d greeted Niki, he stopped short upon seeing Dream. That was...well. He couldn’t believe he was saying this, but that was quite possibly the weirdest thing he’d seen all day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! I'm really excited to post the next few chapters, they're some of my favourites 👀 More plot coming your way and we'll finally check in with the rest of the group!!


	4. Progress Report One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr Christine Benson updates her superiors on the progress of the subjects within the first week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4!!!! 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy, this one was really fun to write :)
> 
> Also just an important note: the times listed here are not actual times throughout the day, they're hour marks like if someone started a stopwatch. So for example 13:22:06 doesn't mean 1:22pm it means thirteen hours, 22 minutes and 6 seconds :)

**_Dr Christine Benson, Unit 14, Clearance Level: 10_ **

**_Reporting to: Chief of Origin Project_ **

**_First week of experiment_ **

_Subjects are beginning to wake up, and some characteristics are showing already, as three of the subjects appear to have grown wings. So far, there seems to be no unexpected results of the serum, although some subjects appear to have remained human. This could be attributed to a simple lack of physical features, and we shouldn’t expect every subject to gain physical representations of their mob counterparts._

_The first subject to awaken was Tubbo, aka subject #4863, waking up 2:47:13 after the experiment began. He was followed shortly by Philza Minecraft, aka subject #2578, who awoke at 2:58:53. I feel it’s important to note that all hybrids showing physical additions woke first, the last being DreamWasTaken, aka subject #8105 at 4:26:10._

_The last to awaken was TommyInnit, aka subject #3392, who woke at hour mark 74:49:58, at the prompting of subject #1840, Wilbur Soot. It is unknown at this time why subject #3392 took longer to wake up._

_Subjects appear to have taken it upon themselves to discover their hybrid nature and abilities, with varying success. This document will detail their progress within the first week._

**_[Classified: Must be clearance level 8 or higher to access]_ **

_Subject #4863, known amongst the other subjects as ‘Tubbo’, was the first to display an ability. He awoke with two pairs of insect-like wings, with patterns similar to those of a bee. Upon gaining control of the appendages, he was able to hover approximately half a metre off of the ground for 4.23 seconds. He has not attempted since, though seems to consider it often. It should also be noted that subject #4863 seems to have developed a sudden disliking for meat, something that appeared to take even him by surprise. When offered a steak by a fellow subject, he expressed nausea and discomfort, instead choosing to eat an apple. At this moment in time it is believed that subject #4863 is a bee hybrid._

_Subject #2578, or Philza Minecraft, has displayed similar characteristics to subject #4863. He also possesses wings, although his are far bigger, and made of a stronger material than subject #4863. He has made several attempts at flight, although hasn’t yet managed to lift off of the ground, explaining “Controlling wings attached to [his] back is way harder than gliding with elytra.” After attempting to sleep in the communal room they spawned in, he collected his bed and moved to a nearby cave, falling asleep almost instantly. At this point it is unclear whether this is a result of the serum or simply a personal preference. At this moment in time it is believed subject #2578 is a bat hybrid._

_Subject #9782, Technoblade, has also displayed physical changes, though to a lesser extent than subjects #4863 and #2578. His lower canines have extended roughly an inch, creating small tusks. His irises have become crimson in colour, and his pupils have become slimmer and more slit-like, resembling a cat’s. His hair appears to gradually be turning a pink colour, having begun changing only 30 minutes after his initial awakening, and brightening in colour every day since. It is currently a light pink shade, and seems to have stopped changing colour as drastically, so it may be apt to assume that it is slowing, and likely won’t change greatly from this point forward. Subject #9782 has displayed an increase in strength, accidentally breaking a door off of its hinges, and crushing 3 glass bottles in his grip. The full extent of his strength is yet to be determined. At this moment in time it is unknown what subject #9782's hybrid nature is, however it is theorised that he is some kind of pig-related mob._

_Subject #1840, or Wilbur Soot, hasn’t yet experienced any permanent visible changes to his outer appearance, although approximately thirteen hours after he woke up, rashes appeared on his forearms and neck, although he seems unbothered by this fact. After separating from the group, subject #1840 wandered into the nearby woodland. Here, he was attacked by a stray skeleton, not yet burnt up by the sun. He managed to fight off the attack with relative ease, but not before an arrow knocked him backwards into a lake. While under the water, previously unnoticed slits in his neck opened up, creating what appeared to be gills. Subject #1840 stayed under the water for 21 minutes and 42 seconds, before climbing out and finishing his battle with the skeleton. Shortly after, he returned to the group and dried off. Uniquely, subject #1840 appears to have made the decision to keep this ability to himself. He is yet to bring up his experience to the other subjects, and continues to insist he doesn’t know what hybrid he is. This, though, may be true. At this moment in time, subject #1840 has been identified as some kind of water mob._

_Subject #8105, or DreamWasTaken, has perhaps had one of the most drastic changes in physical appearance of all the subjects so far. Promptly after waking up, subject #8105 disappeared, undetectable on any surveillance equipment put up by the Order. The other subjects expressed that they couldn’t see him, but could hear him. After struggling for approximately 4 minutes, subject #8105 suddenly reappeared on the opposite side of the room as to where he disappeared, stating “[he has] no idea how [he] just did that!”, however, upon request by subject #4863, he disappeared and reappeared again. Subject #8105 also appears to have wings, although other subjects and objects are able to pass through them as though they’re not there. Upon trying to go out in daylight, subject #8105 expressed severe pain, instinctively turning invisible yet again. This burning sensation can be mitigated by wearing a helmet of iron or above, or by subject #8105’s disappearance. We believe the fact that he burns in sunlight indicates that he is a hostile mob hybrid. His skin and hair have also taken on a light blue-grey tint, though at this moment this appears to be a purely cosmetic effect of the serum and doesn’t serve a purpose. At this moment in time it is unknown what kind of hybrid subject #8105 is, while the other subjects have suggested he may be a phantom hybrid, we believe this is unlikely._

_Details of other subjects included in Progress Report Two._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading!! 
> 
> Next chapter we're going to check in with the rest of the group (finally) 
> 
> Trying to limit myself to posting one chapter a day (I've already written up to chapter nine 💀) but I guess we'll see how successful i am with that


	5. He Need Some Milk!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quackity, Technoblade, George and Sapnap go on an adventure! Predictably, it doesn't go very well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have already failed at posting once a day!! But that's okay, I've decided just now that it's okay and you can't change my mind 😌 
> 
> Anyways!!! finally catching up with the rest of the characters!! POG!!

“So you can see right now?” Quackity asked, squinting as they made their way through the cave system. Whoever had dropped them here hadn’t done them the courtesy of providing base materials like iron, coal or even stone, so the job had fallen to Quackity, Sapnap, George and Technoblade.

“Yeah, it’s really weird, it’s like I’m outside during daytime.” George shrugged, a bewildered look on his face. At least, Quackity thought it might be a bewildered look, not all of them were lucky enough to be gifted with night vision,  _ George.  _

“That’s weird,” Techno mused, from where he was leading the way through the cave, “So you’re probably some kind of nocturnal animal, right? Like a zombie or something.”

“He could be a cave mob,” Sapnap contributed from beside Technoblade, “Like a cave spider or something?”

George hummed in thought, eyes scanning the cave walls as he was the only one who could actually see anything. “Oh! Guys, there, coal.”

“Finally,” Quackity sighed, pulling out his stone pickaxe and moving in the direction George had pointed. Sure enough, there sat a vein of coal.

“So what, you think I’m some kind of cave thing?”

“Or you could be nocturnal.” Techno reminded him.

Frowning, Sapnap turned to George. “What about cats? Can’t they see in the dark?”

George hummed in response, as a moment of contemplative silence passed over them. 

As Quackity finished up mining the coal, he turned back to the group, pulling out a crafting table and listening to them talk absentmindedly as he crafted the torches.

“So...We all read our books, right?” Sapnap asked, changing the subject. At the others’ nods he continued, “And we’re all just - okay? With being kidnapped and part of some experiment?”

“Well I don't think anyone’s  _ okay  _ with this,” Techno frowned, “But right now we have no weapons, no armour, no idea who or what Chimera is,  _ or  _ if there’s even a way out of this world. We’re playing it safe until we at least know who we’re up against.”

“Besides, looks like we’re getting some cool powers out of this!” Quackity joked, trying to alleviate the serious tone that had suffocated the room, as their current, seemingly hopeless situation was laid out in front of them.

“Seriously, man? This isn’t a game, they’re literally messing with our DNA and studying us!”

Quackity scowled, pausing his crafting for a moment to glare briefly at George. “I know this isn’t a game! I just thought we could all use a bit of cheering up, but I  _ apologise,  _ my bad, definitely won't try that one again.” He finished, voice dripping with sarcasm.

The silence from before returned, though this time it sat heavy, stifling and uncomfortable as Quackity resumed the crafting of his torches. He felt a little bad for snapping at George, this wasn’t exactly an ideal situation and they were all a little high-strung. He wouldn’t apologise, but he  _ would  _ move on. Hopefully everyone would take his cue and pretend their small argument hadn’t happened, the last thing they needed was to turn on eachother.

“There we go! 16 torches! Now we can see the world through Gogy’s eyes!” Quackity exclaimed, spinning around swiftly to face the group, brandishing the torches with pride and filling the cave system with light. 

Or, well, that's how Quackity  _ thought  _ it would go. Maybe they’d all have clapped too, cheered for him as well. Instead, in a much less triumphant reality, Quackity spun around so quickly he crashed straight into Sapnap, who was standing far too close to him anyway. In his surprise, four things happened:

One: Quackity screamed bloody murder.

Two: Quackity shoved Sapnap as hard as he could away from him, prompting a shout from the other.

Three: Sapnap’s shirt caught on fire as the torches were pressed straight into his chest. 

Four:  _ Somehow,  _ Sapnap had managed to get himself poisoned.

Screaming, Sapnap desperately whacked at his shirt, beating the flames while simultaneously taking damage from the poison effect. Swiftly, Technoblade pulled the cloak from around his shoulders, smothering the flames on Sapnap’s shirt.

For a second, they all stood panting and in shock, until Sapnap took another hit of damage from the poison. 

“Fuck!” He yelled, “Has anyone got any milk?” 

“Why would we have milk?” Quackity yelled back, frantically searching his inventory anyway.

“I’m gonna die!” He yelled, eyes wide, “Why the hell did you poison me, Quackity?”

“Me? I didn’t do shit, man!”

“Oh really? Then why the hell am I - OW - taking damage?” 

“How should I know?”

“Because you’re the one who - half a heart!” Sapnap broke off early, squeezing his eyes shut and bracing himself for the inevitable death and respawn that was bound to happen. 

A few seconds passed, and no damage was taken. Slowly re-opening his eyes, he was met with the worried stares of his friends.

“...I’m not dead?”

“Looks that way.” Techno deadpanned, silently handing him some bread. “But we still don’t know where the hell that poison effect came from.”

“It was Quackity!” Sapnap insisted. “I felt him stab me in the arm with a - a needle, or something!”

“What? I don’t even  _ have  _ a needle, let alone poison!”

“Oh yeah? Look!” Pulling up Sapnap’s sleeve revealed a puncture wound on the back of his forearm. The strange part was, a small spine remained sticking out of Sapnap’s skin. “That's…not a needle. What is that?”

Suddenly, Quackity became all too aware of his fist, still clenched tightly at his side. Slowly, he brought his hand up into the light, and eased open the fist. Dropping to the ground were three identical spines. 

“What?” Quackity mumbled to himself, bending to pick up one of the spines. “What are these?”

The others remained silent, only staring at the spine he held in his hand. As the silence grew more tense, it became overwhelmingly clear that he needed to change the subject. Whatever the hell just happened, Quackity did  _ not  _ want to talk about it. 

“So, uh, sorry for setting you on fire man.”

That at least startled a laugh out of Sapnap, who looked down at his chest to see a hole singed through most of the front part of his shirt. Thankfully, Sapnap also seemed to understand the need to change the subject, responding “Yeah...that’s not great.” He grinned, looking back up to meet Quackity’s eyes. “Don’t worry though! I’m fine, didn’t even hurt.” He boasted.

Tilting his head, George moved to get a better look at Sapnap’s chest. “It didn’t hurt?”

“Nope!” Sapnap grinned.

“It burned right through your shirt...you didn’t feel  _ anything?” _

“I- no.” Frowning, Sapnap looked back down at his chest, only now just seeming to realise how weird it was that he wasn’t in any pain. “I’m not even burnt.”

A beat passed, and then, before Quackity could even blink, Sapnap was snatching the torch out of his hand and shoving his free hand into the flame.

“Sapnap-!”

“What the hell-?”

“Dude don’t-!”

“Bruhhhh.” Techno watched from the sidelines, not making an attempt to stop him but also seeming mildly disturbed by the action. 

Whipping his head up, Sapnap’s wild eyes met Quackity’s own. 

“Well?”

“I...can’t even feel it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> More details on Sapnap next chapter 👀


	6. Incident Report 12B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr Frederick Martins updates his superiors on an occurrence in cave system C and speculates on subject #2964's origin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! Thank you all again for the feedback I've gotten from this, I love to see your guy's guesses in the comments it absolutely makes my day!!
> 
> Sapnap centric!!!

**_Dr Frederick Martins, Unit 14, Clearance level: 8_ **

**_Reporting to: Dr Christine Benson_ **

**_Incident Report 12B_ **

_ At hour mark 67:14:58, an incident with subjects #9782, #4513, #7076 and #2964 occurred in cave system C. (Note: from left to right, subjects refer to themselves as: Technoblade, Quackity, George and Sapnap.) _

_ After discovering an immunity to fire after an altercation with subject #4513, subject #2964 began to experiment with this ability and test the boundaries of this immunity. He was seen holding his hand over the flame of a torch, exclaiming “It just feels like nothing!”. With the help of subject #7076’s newly discovered night vision, they ventured further into the cave system, until finding a lava lake. All three other subjects present attempted to stop #2964, but he succeeded despite them in scooping a handful of lava into his hands. No damage was taken, and the subject even went as far as to fully submerge his head into the lava. He stated that although no damage was taken, he still had to hold his breath as though underwater.  _

_ Upon discussion, the subjects agreed that this most likely meant #2964 is a nether mob hybrid. After testing whether subject #9782 (a suspected piglin brute hybrid) was immune to lava - which he was not - they narrowed down the options to the following mobs: _

_ Blaze, Ghast, Strider, Magma Cube or Wither Skeleton. _

_ Interestingly, it should be noted that upon submerging his head in the lava, subject #2964’s bandana did not burn, unlike his shirt earlier when subject #4513 set it alight. We believe this could be linked to the subjects intention when exposing himself to the fire or lava, as he was fully in control and expecting the heat during his second two exposures, whereas during the first instance he neither knew about his immunity nor that he was going to be set alight. It is possible that he possesses the ability to protect certain objects (and perhaps even people) from fire damage. This fact appeared to go unnoticed by the group.  _

_ Detailed notes on an incident involving subject #4513 prior to this are to be sent over shortly.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! I know this one was super short, so don't worry I'll be posting chapter 7 later today, where we learn a little more about Techno! Hope you enjoyed!!


	7. It's Rewind Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Technoblade isn't worried. Well....maybe a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! Hi!!!
> 
> I hope this isn't too confusing but this chapter takes place on the first day of the experiment, before most of the characters have woken up :))))
> 
> Techno pov!! also i finally got to write a Dream and Techno interaction which I was very excited about 
> 
> .

All things considered, Techno was doing pretty good. It had been fairly obvious from the get-go what had happened to him, as the tusks, longer, pointed ears and pink hair indicated he’d undergone _some_ kind of change while asleep. Comparing that against the fact that Tubbo and Phil had both spontaneously grown wings, Techno thought it was pretty obvious they were no longer human.

While the others were freaking about where they were, what was going to happen and what they’d been changed into, Techno took it upon himself to explore the surrounding area. Apart from the clearly man-made structure they had spawned in, the rest of the world looked pretty much like a normally-generated world. 

Techno knew better.

This was not the first time he had been held somewhere against his will by someone or something who wanted to use him, nor would it be the last.

_Technoblade, The Blood God, The Blade._

He was well-known throughout many servers for his strength, brutality and skill, sought after by many, whether it be for revenge, help or to prove themselves by besting him in battle. Technoblade was not worried.

Well. Technoblade was a _little_ worried. Because, _sure_ , he’d been captured before, and _sure_ , he’d been hunted before and _sure,_ he’d been held against his will before. But he’d never been turned into some kind of mob-hybrid before. _And_ the kidnappers have never brought his family with him, either.

Points for originality, he supposes. 

The fact was, Technoblade knew better than to assume they had complete free will. He’d bet this was an experiment, and experiments meant surveillance. Trust him, he’d been there before.

It didn’t take him long to find his first camera, hidden between the crumbling stone bricks of the spawn building. He had to admit, it was well hidden, the design blending in to look like another broken stone. He was sure the only reason he’d seen it was because he was looking, and debated removing it, but ultimately decided there had to be hundreds of cameras; removing one wouldn’t make a difference. Still, he reached for the camera, intending to study it, figure out how it worked. Maybe they could trace where the video was sending to, figure out where their base of operations was and-

_“I wouldn’t touch that if I were you.”_

Tilting his head, Techno paused with his hand midair. Smirking slightly, he moved so he was in better view of the camera. 

“Someone’s monitoring us right now?”

_“We are. Please go back into the communal housing area and wait for the remaining subjects to awaken.”_

“And if I say no?”

There was a pause, as though whoever was on the other side of the camera was unsure what to say.

_“Go back inside.”_

Grinning (which was difficult, what with his new tusks), Technoblade smugly replied, “No.”

He wasn’t sure, but he thought there might have been a sigh from the person he was conversing with. _“Go back inside the building. Within the chest by your bed you will find a book. This will tell you what you need to know.”_

Huffing, Techno pretended to consider whether or not he would do as he was told, glancing to the woodland a few feet to his left. 

_“Sir, please step back inside the building.”_

“Well,” He drawled, “Seeing as you asked so nicely.”

Reluctantly, he stepped backwards from the camera, turning and strolling back into the building. Last he’d checked, Phil and Tubbo were switching between attempting to wake the others up and freaking out over their wings, so he wasn’t too worried about having missed anything.

He _was,_ however, shocked to see Dream sitting with the other two on his bed, up and awake. 

“Techno!” Tubbo shouted, seeming to somehow have both calmed down _and_ gotten more energetic. At least he wasn’t crying anymore, that was entirely out of Techno’s department. “Look what we found!” He yelled, brandishing a small, leather-bound book.

“Let me guess, in the chest at the foot of the bed?”

“...Yeah, how’d you know?”

“Eh, I just had a feelin’” Slowly, he wandered over to the bed, sitting beside Dream and peering over Tubbo’s shoulder to see the book. “So, what’s it say?”

Tubbo began rambling about it being an experiment, about some kind of Order who was watching over them, but Techno decided he’d read the book properly later.

Quietly, he turned to Dream and said “Well, you look different.”

“Oh shut up,” Dream responded, knocking his arm slightly, but he was grinning, “Like you’re any better.” Reaching over, he picked up the end of Techno’s braid, lifting it before dropping it back onto his shoulder. “Pink?” He asked, tone teasing.

“You don’t like it?”

“Oh no, very dashing. I’m shaking, it's so intimidating.”

“I agree, I think it really fits my tough-guy persona.”

“Oh definitely.”

Gesturing to the two transparent wings that now sprouted from Dream’s back, he asked, “Wings?”

“Apparently. Check this out.”

No sooner had Dream finished the sentence, he faded out of view entirely. By now, Tubbo appeared to have realised he wasn’t really being listened to, but didn’t seem to mind as he smiled brightly as Dream showed off his ability.

“Cool, right?” Tubbo exclaimed, eyes twinkling with excitement.

“You turn invisible? That is pretty cool.”

“I think it’s _more_ than pretty cool.” Dream’s smug disembodied voice floated from somewhere behind Technoblade, but he refused to give him the satisfaction of making him jump.

“Hmm, actually, I don’t know, kinda lame if you think about it.” 

An invisible hand slapped at his shoulder, Technoblade chuckling as Dream reappeared, mock anger on his face.

“Come on! You’re just jealous!”

“Yeah, okay Dream, I’m jealous.” Techno deadpanned.

“Yes. You are.”

Techno would never admit it, but he _was_ a little bit jealous. From a tactical standpoint, invisibility would be very useful. Oh well, Techno would do just fine without, and besides, there was always potions.

“So invisibility plus wings, that’s gotta be a phantom, right?”

“That’s what we thought,” Phil agreed, “But phantoms don't turn invisible, they’re just transparent. I can’t think of any other mobs that would fit the description though, so…” He trailed off, shrugging.

“Wow, if _the Philza Minecraft_ doesn’t know what mob you are, then it’s gotta be really obscure.” Tubbo joked, voice dripping with exaggerated awe. 

Laughing, Phil shoved Tubbo lightly. “Oh shut up.” 

“Hey Techno?” Dream asked, catching his attention as the other two continued to joke. “Can I talk to you really quickly?”

Wordlessly, Techno followed Dream to the other side of the room, staring at him expectantly.

Taking a deep breath, Dream began, “Okay, so you know as well as I do that this can’t be good. Neither of us are strangers to this sort of thing, and I’m willing to bet this isn’t your first, or second, or even third time getting captured by someone you’ve pissed off.” Slightly amused, Techno nodded in agreement, signalling Dream to continue. “So we’ve both been here before. Has it ever ended well for you? It’s not us I’m worried about, it’s them.” He finished, gesturing to Phil and Tubbo, as well as the rest of their sleeping friends.

“Yeah, I know.” Glancing to make sure he wouldn’t be overheard, Techno dropped his voice before continuing. “I wasn’t going to say anything, because I didn’t want to worry Phil or Tubbo, but when I was outside, just now - there are cameras, Dream. I mean everywhere. They’re probably watching us right now.”

Dream’s face hardened, before subtly glancing around the room. His eyes lingered on the bedside table next to where Sapnap lay asleep, and as Techno followed his gaze he noticed a small lens in the top of the digital clock that sat there. 

“They can hear us, and talk to us through them, too.” The ‘ _so if you have a plan, don’t say it aloud_ ’ went unsaid, but it was well understood.

  
  
Frowning, Techno met Dream’s eyes, both thinking the exact same thing: escaping from this place was going to be _hard._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading!!


	8. I'm Just Like You, You're Just Like Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quackity and Wilbur have a talk and discover some things about their origins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! You guys are absolutely KILLING me with how sweet you are <3 like seriously each and every comment makes my day omg.
> 
> Important note: This is happening directly after chapters 5/6 where Quackity, Techno, Sapnap and George are in the mine
> 
> Also thank you to DaisiesButterMellow for the chapter title i both love and hate it (title from barbie as princess and the pauper 😭 )

Frowning, Wilbur scratched at his arms for what felt like the millionth time that day. A few hours after he’d woken up on that first day, rashes had appeared all up and down his arms, although he kept it hidden by his sweater sleeves, and at first it hadn’t been a big deal, but they were really starting to bug him now. 

Scowling, he decided cool water might help to soothe it, and decided it was as good an excuse as any to test out his ability again. He was yet to tell anyone about what had happened, deciding to keep it to himself until he figured out what he was. 

Calling a quick goodbye to Phil, Tubbo and Tommy, he rushed out through the door and into the nearby woodlands, where he knew the lake he’d visited previously would be.

The quick walk through the woodlands was peaceful, the only sounds being the gentle rustling of leaves in the soft summer breeze, and birds chirping quietly in the distance. Occasionally, sunlight broke through the leaves, creating a soft dappled pattern of light on the floor. Stepping out into the clearing with the lake, Wilbur gently set his communicator and stone sword down on the floor, before pulling his jumper off as well, leaving him in a t-shirt and jeans. 

Admittedly, it wasn’t the best attire for swimming in, however he reasoned that he could dry them when he got back, as he was planning on changing into the pyjamas that had been provided for them all anyway. Besides, it’s not like he had many options.

Kicking off his shoes and socks, he walked over to the bank, allowing the water to flow up and swirl around his ankles. Slowly, he stepped deeper into the water, sighing as the tiredness and aching that had settled into his bones unnoticed lifted all at once. 

It was a weird feeling, having gills in your neck open up. It was an odd mixture of completely wrong and completely right, as though this was what he was always meant for. Fighting against himself, he forced his head underwater without taking a breath first. Sure enough, he felt the water rush over his gills and the need for oxygen abated. 

All of a sudden, the strange itching-burning feeling that had been plaguing his arms for the better part of two days subsided, swiftly being replaced by an intense tingling sensation. Alarmed, Wilbur brought his arms up to eye level, watching in mute horror as a layer of his skin appeared to dissolve from both arms. 

Frozen to the spot, a couple of feet underwater Wilbur knew he couldn’t call for help, that no one would hear him. So instead, he continued to watch, confusion and fear mixing together to form a writhing mess in the pit of his stomach. 

Just as abruptly as it started, it ended. For a second, all Wilbur could do was stare, before swimming to the surface and scrambling onto the bank, desperate to get out of the water, praying _they_ would go away. Once on the surface, he reluctantly looked back down at his arms, and immediately began to scream. 

There, lining the backs of his arms, were shimmering scales, blending seamlessly into the skin of his wrists and the underside of his arm. They glittered under the sun, droplets of water still sitting on them, making them shine in the light. They were composed of shades of silver and blue, glistening in cyan and turquoise and baby blue and deep navy, and cerulean and sapphire and teal. They were breathtaking, beautiful, and _fucking terrifying_.

Suddenly, someone burst through the bushes behind him, prompting Wilbur to whip around, knocking him off balance and plunging him into the water once again. Beside him, the figure crashed into the lake, clearly thinking Wilbur was at risk of drowning, as they swam towards him, arms outstretched.

As the figure got closer, Wilbur realised it was Quackity, and he (metaphorically) breathed a sigh of relief. Quickly, Wilbur waved his hands to get his attention, before flashing him the ‘okay’ signal. Quackity stopped swimming, nodding once and moving to head back to the surface, and Wilbur relaxed, going to follow before something caught his attention.

Eyes widening, Wilbur reached out, grabbing Quackity’s ankle and yanking him down to the floor of the lake. Yelping in surprise, Quackity attempted to remove the grip Wilbur had on his ankle, clearly panicked; so without thinking, Wilbur spoke.

_“Calm down! Stop!”_

Quackity’s head snapped up, eyes wild with surprise and fear.

_“Did you just talk underwater?”_ He yelled

Releasing his grip on Quackity’s ankle, Wilbur brought his arm up to point accusingly at Quackity.

_“So did you!”_

_“What the fuck? What the hell is going on?”_

Gesturing to Quackity’s neck, he pointed out the gills he’d seen earlier, the reason he’d grabbed him in the first place, before gesturing to his own.

_“You’re like me.”_

_“This feels fuckin’ weird, man, I don’t like this.”_

_“Wait until you get scales.”_ Wilbur replied, rolling his eyes.

_“What?”_

Wordlessly, Wilbur held up an arm, showing off the scales that sat there.

_“Oh what the fuck,”_ Quackity groaned, burying his face in his hands, _“This is too much for one day.”_

_“Did something else happen?”_ Wilbur asked, out of a mixture of curiosity and concern.

_“Down in the caves, when we were mining.”_ Quackity admitted, quietly, _“Something happened with Sapnap but I’ll let him tell you about that. That’s where I was on my way back from; we were walking back to spawn when we heard you screaming, so I told them I’d go see if you were alright.”_

Wilbur could sense there was more, waiting expectantly for Quackity to continue. He didn’t want to push him, but it felt like there was something he needed to say.

Instead, Quackity reached into the pocket of his hoodie, pulling something out and silently handed it to Wilbur. Taking it, Wilbur frowned. It was a small, light yellow needle, sharp at one end, dull at the other, about three inches long and no thicker than a pine needle.

_“What is this?”_

_“I’m not sure, but I, uh, poisoned Sapnap with it.”_

Dropping it in alarm, he glanced wearily at Quackity.

_“Don’t worry, I’m pretty sure it's harmless now. I don’t know where it came from, but Sapnap surprised me and suddenly: boom, he’s poisoned and I’ve got a handful of yellow sticks.”_

Despite himself, Wilbur starts to laugh. He feels bad as Quackity scowls at him, but he can’t stop.

_“You know what this means, Big Q?”_ He asked between laughs.

_“Clearly-fucking-not.”_

_“Come on, a fish with spikes who can poison things?”_

Realisation dawned on Quackity’s face, followed shortly by horror. _“Oh my god you’ve got to be kidding me. Don’t tell me I’m a fucking pufferfish.”_

Cackling, Wilbur found himself needing to surface, unsure how to gasp for air when using gills. Quackity followed him to the surface.

“Stop laughing!” Quackity yelled, but he himself was starting to laugh too. “It’s not fucking funny!”

“You’re right, it’s not.” Wilbur agreed, before breaking off into laughter again. ”No, I’m sorry, it is.”

“Oh fuck you!” Quackity grinned, losing his composure and laughing as well. 

For a moment they just sat and laughed, and they almost managed to forget everything that had happened.

Almost.

“So, you know what you are?” Quackity asked, gesturing from where he sat on the bank of the lake, to the scales that ran down Wilbur’s arms.

“No, not really,” Wilbur replied from where he sat next to him, “I know I’m some kind of water mob with blue scales, but that's about it.”

“Well how many options does that give you?”

Wilbur hummed, considering before responding, “Well, off the top of my head...dolphin, squid, salmon..uh..”

“Guardian?” 

“Guardian.” Wilbur agreed, nodding. 

“Do drowned have scales?”

“I don't think so. I don’t know, actually, I’ll have to ask Phil.” At the mention of Phil, Wilbur suddenly realised how long they’d been out. “Oh, shit,” He mumbled, standing and grabbing the things he’d discarded earlier in the day. “The sun’s about to set, we should head back.”

“Oh man, yeah. I completely lost track of time.”

Slowly, they began the walk back to the spawn, enjoying the peace before the chaos that would undoubtedly come from hanging out with their friends again.

“Hey,” Quackity said, breaking the comfortable silence, “You’re not gonna mention the whole….pufferfish thing, right?”

Flashing Quackity a quick grin, Wilbur replied, teasing, “You know I can’t promise that.”

Quackity sighed, before mumbling, “Yeah. I know.”

Eventually, the edge of the woodland came into view, and with it the glow of their temporary home. 

“We really should build an actual house.” Wilbur mused.

“Yeah, something doesn’t sit right with me about just chilling in that place. It’s like all science-y and medical.”

As they neared the door, Wilbur turned to Quackity, smiling mischievously before breaking into a dead sprint.

“Hey, what are you-?”

Slamming in the door open, Wilbur yelled, “HEY EVERYONE, GUESS WHAT QUACKITY IS.”

“OH YOU MOTHER-”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again thank you guys so much for reading and all of your kind comments!!


	9. Progress Report Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr Christine Benson updates her superiors on the progress of the rest of the subjects (minus two) within the first week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!!! 
> 
> A quick refresher: Incident Report 12B refers to the incident in the cave system between quackity and sapnap when sapnap was set on fire, poisoned and then dunked his whole-ass head in a lava lake 💀
> 
> Finally getting some more info on George and Niki too :D

**_Dr Christine Benson, Unit 14, Clearance Level: 10_ **

**_Reporting to: Chief of Origin Project_ **

**_First week of experiment_ **

**_Note: continuation of previous progress report._ **

_ Subjects are continuing to explore their abilities, testing the limits of what they can do and exploring other possibilities in order to narrow down what their mob counterpart could be. At the time of this report, we are at hour mark 85:51:06 in the experiment. It is clear from our subjects behaviours that we are still in the very early stages, as they continue to prioritise gathering materials and exploring the world over testing their abilities, however it is assumed that once they have more than the basic necessities to survive they will devote more of their time to their abilities. As instructed we are not disrupting the experiment. _

_ Subjects #3392 and #5949 (referring to themselves as Tommyinnit and Fundy) are yet to show any anatomical, physiological or behavioural changes, however subject #3392’s lack of abilities could be attributed to the fact that he has only been an active part of the experiment for 11 hours, and hasn’t yet attempted to explore his abilities further. Subject #5949’s lack of change is worrying, however it is possible his new abilities require a different terrain to develop, or a specific circumstance may trigger it. We are hoping to see some form of change from both subjects within the next 72 hours.  _

**_[Classified: Must be clearance level 8 or higher to access]_ **

_ Subject #7076, known as GeorgeNotFound, has shown increasingly confusing characteristics since his initial awakening at hour mark 12:37:32, all known abilities coming to light within a relatively short period of time. His first ability was noted at 59:28:12, when he and three other subjects (#9782, #4513 and #2964) entered cave system C. At this point in time, they had not yet gathered the resources for torches, and as a result made their way through the cave system in the dark. Almost immediately, subject #7076 realised the darkness of the cave was not hindering his vision, announcing as much to his group. The other subjects confirmed that they couldn’t see, attributing his sight to his mob hybrid. This prompted discussion as to what he could be, leading to the vague suggestion of either a cave mob or a nocturnal mob. _

_ Later, at roughly level 12 of cave system C, an incident involving subject #2964 and a lava lake provided the perfect distraction as subject #7076 discovered another of his abilities. He had been leaning against the cave wall, watching subject #2964 from afar as the rest of the group gathered around the lava lake, thus leaving him out of their eye line. Without warning or indication of an attempt to do so, subject #7076 disappeared into the wall, as though the stone suddenly turned to water. Shortly afterwards he stumbled out again, seemingly shaken and scared. This lined up to subject #2964’s discovery of an ability, so #7076 seemingly decided to keep this ability to himself. He has not attempted this since. We believe this ability is granted by a hybridity with a mob such as silverfish or endermite, who can infest blocks. _

_ Subject #4513, or Quackity, has displayed some of the most interesting abilities exhibited so far. At hour mark 67:10:43, the subject's first ability was discovered. Unfortunately, Incident Report 12B occurred at this time, leading to some amount of confusion and an indefinite answer as to what exactly it was that subject #4513 did to activate this ability. Upon being startled by subject #2964, the subject seemingly cast a poison effect over #2964. Camera placement and the occurrence of Incident Report 12B means we are unable to see the method, however subject #2964 exclaimed “[he] felt [#4513] stab [him] in the arm”, and later showed a thin, yellow needle, matching a handful of thin, yellow needles that subject #4513 later produced. After the subjects left cave system C, a field team was sent in to try and extract one of these needles, but came back unsuccessful.  _

_ Subject #4513 also appears to share similar abilities to subject #1840, Wilbur Soot, as they were both seen underwater for 12 minutes and 54 seconds, so it is assumed subject #4513 has similarly functioning gills to subject #1840. Both subjects have identified subject #4513 as a pufferfish hybrid. (Note: subject #1840’s mob counterpart was also speculated about, narrowing down the options to dolphin, guardian or salmon. They also questioned if subject #1840’s scales matched up to a drowned, however drowned do not possess scales.)  _

_ Subject #2964, or Sapnap, was the second from last subject to wake up, waking at hour mark 63:36:58. Despite only being active in the experiment for 22 hours and 53 minutes, subject #2964 has already identified two of his abilities. More details of his abilities in Incident Report 12B. This incident revealed not only immunity to fire and lava, but also the ability to grant fire protection to objects, and it is speculated this could extend to other humans as well.  _

_ Subject #6721, or Niki, has uniquely discovered three abilities, and has speculated with the other subjects about a fourth behavioural change. After discovering her increased speed during her first venture outside, she became the first subject without physical attributes to discover an ability. This was quickly followed by the reveal of another ability: repelling creepers. This is covered in more detail in Incident Report 32A. Upon witnessing these two abilities, subjects #8105 and #5949 took it upon themselves to test a third: not taking fall damage. A risky experiment involving pushing subject #6721 off of a tower proved this hypothesis to be correct, confirming the suspicions that #6721 is a cat hybrid. The behavioural change speculation was a discussion between the three subjects as to whether subject #6721 suddenly hated water. It has yet to be confirmed.  _

_ Details of subjects #3392 and #5949’s abilities to be sent over as they become known. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading!! 
> 
> More Niki in chapter 11, which is exciting, but first we gotta check in on two people I've been ignoring......
> 
> Also you guys are so so sweet, all of your comments just make me so happy, so thank you all for that it makes my day every time <3


	10. Let It Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fundy and Tommy go on an expedition to find a village to trade with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fundy and Tommy chapter!!! Finally paying attention to them, bless. 
> 
> Including the title there are five (5) Frozen references in here, I'm not proud.

“So, the two misfits are cast out by the group, sent on an impossible quest to prove their worth-”

“Tommy they sent us to go find a village-”

“IMPOSSIBLE QUEST TO PROVE THEIR WORTH-”

“Right, okay.”

“Come on, Fundy, where’s your sense of adventure? Live a little, man.”

“Sorry, sorry. Will our heroes survive or will they buckle under the weight of their challenge?”

“AYYYYY, THAT’S THE SPIRIT BIG MAN!”

Fundy laughed, scanning the horizon for any sign of life. They’d only been walking for about half an hour now, but Fundy was a little on edge by their lack of resources and wanted to find a village and get back to the group as soon as he could. He’d grown accustomed to the full netherite set he had on the DreamSMP, so now, walking around in an unknown territory with no armour and only a stone sword and iron pickaxe, he felt vulnerable. Tommy seemed completely unbothered by this fact, walking along without a care in the world.

“Oh hey, a tundra!” Tommy grinned, pointing east. Sure enough, on the horizon, was the faint view of spruce trees and freshly fallen snow. 

“Come on, we’ll check it out,” Fundy said, turning to walk east, “It’s a plains biome so it’ll be easier to see a village.”

It didn’t take long for them to reach the edge of the oak forest and the border of the tundra, Fundy stepping across the boundary. The instant the cold wind hit his face, he felt himself wake up a little, energy seeping into his bones and his feeling of vulnerability fading slightly. He chalked it up to the shock of the cold air, not dwelling on this sudden surge of energy for too long.

Turning, he frowned as he saw Tommy still stood in the oak forest, eyeing the tundra distrustfully.

“What’s up?”

“I don’t know, I think it’s just because I know it’ll be cold.” Tommy grumbled, gesturing behind him to the summer warmth of the forest.

“It’s not _that_ cold.” Fundy reasoned, spreading his arms out as if to say _see? I’m fine._

Hesitantly, Tommy stepped over the metaphorical threshold, immediately gasping and wrapping his arms around himself. “Not that cold?” He asked incredulously, “Fundy, I am going to freeze to death and it’ll be all your fault.”

“Oh come on,” He grinned, “No need to be such a _baby.”_

Instantly, Tommy’s demeanor changed, posture straightening and hands dropping to his sides. “Baby? No, no, no, I’m a Big Man. The _biggest_ man. Big Man Innit! People call me that, you know?”

“Of course, of course. Now come on, the sooner we find a village the sooner we can get back to the warm.”

  
  


After about an hour of walking through the tundra, the first few snowflakes began to fall.

“Hey! Snow! Fundy, look!” Tommy grinned, holding out his hand to catch a snowflake. As it settled in his hand, a soft sizzling sound filled the air, and Tommy immediately yanked his hand back, cradling it to his chest. “OW! What the shit?” He yelled.

Concerned, Fundy grabbed Tommy’s hand, pulling it away from his chest and studying it.

“What the…” There, in the palm of Tommy’s hand was a small, round burn, roughly the size of the snowflake. 

Another snowflake fell, and another, landing on his exposed arms and face. Each one that touched bare skin filled the air with the familiar sizzling sensation, followed by Tommy’s yelp of alarm.

“OW - what the fuck is - ow - happening? Can you - ouch, _ouchouchouch -_ can you feel that?” 

“No?” Fundy responded, panic leaking into his voice as he watched Tommy take damage. “Shit - do you have any blocks to build a shelter?” At Tommy’s frantic head shake, Fundy cursed again. “Okay, me neither, uh -”

Desperately, Tommy reached down to try and grab a block of snow, only to scream in pain as soon as his hand made contact with the snow, pulling it back and gasping at the redness of his hand. 

At his friends' scream of pain, Fundy panicked, allowing his instincts to take over. Without thinking, Fundy extended his hand towards the ground at Tommy’s feet, before bringing it up and over in an arch shape. Following the shape, was an arch of ice, extending up and over Tommy’s head, creating a small shelter. Breathing a sigh of relief, Fundy turned his attention back to Tommy.

“Dude! Are you okay?”

Gasping for breath, Tommy looked a little like he was going to pass out. 

“What- what the fuck just happened?” he stuttered, hand still held protectively to his chest, arms littered with small burns. 

Laughing breathily, Fundy replied “I have no fucking idea.”

“Did you just go all ‘Elsa’ on me?” Tommy asked, incredulous.

“Did _you_ just get attacked by snow?”

“Touché.”

“But seriously, dude, are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine. I’m pretty low - 3 hearts - but I’m not taking damage anymore.”

Politely, Fundy pretended not to notice the shaking that still plagued Tommy’s voice and hands.

A moment of silence passed over them, before Tommy spoke again.

“Do that again.”

“I don’t know what I did, I just kinda -” Fundy repeated the gesture with his hand, another ice arch forming. “ _Oh._ ”

“Dude!” Tommy yelled, laughing, “That’s _sick,_ man! We gotta go tell the others!”

“Small problem, we’re stranded here. Unless you’re good now?”

Experimentally, Tommy stuck his hand out from under the shelter, immediately pulling it back under as his arm burned from the snow.

“Okay, okay, no. No no no no nononono, two and a half hearts, two and a half hearts!”

“Do you have any food?” At Tommy’s head shake, Fundy frowned before continuing, “Okay, you stay here, I’ll go find something for you to eat, you’ve got to regen.”

“Wait! Wait! Don’t leave me here! What if the wind changes? I need you and your ice powers to protect me! _Let it go,_ amirite?” Tommy rambled, though Fundy could hear the underlying panic and, well, he’d have to be a monster to leave a scared 16 year old alone in the middle of nowhere on two and a half hearts. 

“Okay, okay, so what do we do?”

“Use your ice shit to make me a path I can walk under to get back to the forest.”

“Tommy, I don’t even know how I’m doing this -”

“You’ll figure it out, come on, big man!”

Sighing, Fundy stepped back, raising his hands and focusing. Nothing happened.

“Come on.” He muttered, cracking his knuckles and trying again. Still, nothing.

“You’re trying too hard, just relax.” Tommy instructed.

Scowling, Fundy snapped, “Easy for you to say. I don’t see _you_ shooting ice out of your hands.”

“Alright, alright,” Tommy conceded, holding his hands up in mock surrender, “I’ll just shut up then.”

Taking a deep breath, Fundy raised his hands again, forcing himself to loosen the tension in his shoulders and slow his breathing. Slowly, he moved his hand across, smiling as a sheet of ice followed his movements, creating a roof for Tommy. 

“Not too bad, Jack Frost!” Tommy teased from his little ice hut.

“ _Jack Frost_ just saved your life, so you better be nice unless you want him to leave you here.” Fundy grinned back at him.

Tommy paused for a second, before replying, “AYYYYY! Fundy! My friend!”

Laughing, Fundy gestured for Tommy to follow him, as he continued to create a roof of ice for him to walk under, and they began the trek back to spawn.  
  


By the time they arrived back, Tommy was down to one and a half hearts, after the ice had begun to melt and dripped down onto his face, leaving a long, thin burn down his cheek. He was visibly shaking from the low health, clearly in pain and tired from the walk back, his mood having noticeably dropped. Fundy was drenched through from the snow, although he found the cold didn’t bother him anyway. 

Walking through the front door caused all the attention to be drawn to them, an immediate hush falling over the room.

After a second of taking in their appearances, Wilbur stood up, worry etched into his features. “Are you two okay? What happened?”

“I need some food,” Tommy mumbled, looking about two seconds from passing out. “I’m on one and a half hearts.”

Eyes widening, Wilbur disappeared through a door at the end of the room, returning with a steak and some bread. Taking it silently, Tommy walked over to his bed and sat down, allowing his health to regenerate.

Once again, the attention was drawn to Fundy, as people seemed to take Tommy’s uncharacteristic silence as an indication that he didn’t want to speak. Sighing, Fundy moved to sit down on his bed, trying to ignore the stares he felt on him as the exhaustion finally registered. 

“What happened to you two?” George asked, breaking the somewhat uncomfortable silence that had settled over the room.

“We, uh, had some trouble finding the village.” 

“What kind of trouble?” Phil asked, eyeing the burns that were scattered over Tommy’s arms, neck and face.

“Hybrid kind of trouble.”

Immediately, the stares became curious, questions all coming at once.

“You know what you are?”

“Did you get abilities?”

“What are you?”

“What happened?”

“Hang on, hang on,” Fundy started, trying to speak over the others. “It’s a long story, but basically-”

“I’m allergic to snow, and Fundy’s Elsa now.” Tommy cut in, not quite back to his usual self, but at least some of his energy was back.

_“What?”_ Niki laughed, turning back to Fundy, eyes questioning. At his nod, she laughed again. “Now this I have _got_ to see!”

“Yeah, me too.” Wilbur grinned, nodding in agreement.

“Can you do it inside or do you have to go outside?” Sapnap asked.

Realising he didn’t have a choice, Fundy sighed, before admitting in a defeated voice, “I can do it in here.”

Everyone (minus Tommy, who remained sat on his bed, still looking a little shaky, and Phil, who stayed with Tommy) gathered around Fundy, anticipation sitting heavy in the air. 

“Okay, so I’ve only done this a couple times…” Fundy warned, suddenly feeling nervous.

“You got this man,” Dream patted him on the shoulder, “Now go!”

Taking a deep breath, he held out his hand and - 

“Holy shit!” Sapnap yelled, marvelling at the spike of ice that now stood in the centre of their room. “That’s crazy!”

“That is really cool, Fundy!” Niki beamed, clapping enthusiastically. 

“Now do it with the song!” Quackity yelled.

For a moment, Fundy pretended to consider it, before suddenly sweeping his arm around and spinning in a wide circle, yelling at the top of his lungs:

“LET IT GO-”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fundy = elsa?????????????? 
> 
> Niki chapter next (kinda) and then we're really going to start getting into plot 👀
> 
> I cannot explain to you the temptation to make Fundy a fox but in the end (much to DaisiesButterMellow's disappointment) I decided to go with something else to make his abilities more exciting. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!!
> 
> Edit: Updates might start coming a bit slower because school but I'm going to try my best to stay frequent (I've already written chapter 16 so I should be ok for now), but just a warning that i may fail


	11. Incident Report 32A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr Frederick Martins updates his superiors on an occurrence outside of the spawn building near the beginning of the experiment between subject #6721 and #4863 (Niki and Tubbo).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! It is only Monday and I'm already so far behind on school work 😭 But oh well I care more about this LMAO. that being said, updates will most likely be coming slower now, just as a warning :(
> 
> Anyways!! Niki and Tubbo pog!!

**_Dr Frederick Martins, Unit 14, Clearance level: 8_ **

**_Reporting to: Dr Christine Benson_ **

**_Incident Report 32A_ **

_At hour mark 15:21:59 an incident involving subjects #6721 and #4863 (known respectively as Niki and Tubbo by the other subjects) occurred._

_Subject #4863, Tubbo, was seen sitting outside on the edge of the woodland beside the main building, appearing to just enjoy sitting among the bees. It is unclear whether this is a result of the serum, as none of the other subjects acted as though this were out of the ordinary._

_Despite it only being early afternoon, mobs had begun to spawn within the wooded area behind him. Unnoticed by subject #4863, a group of four creepers emerged from the woodland, surrounding the subject. By the time he noticed, any move he made would have prompted the creatures to explode, and likely cause a chain reaction resulting in his death and sizeable destruction to the surrounding area. Luckily for subject #4863, it was at this moment that subject #6721, Niki, emerged from the spawn building._

_Subject #6721 appeared panicked, acting without thinking, rushing to subject #4863’s side. Interestingly, instead of exploding as predicted when subject #6721 came within their trigger radius, the mobs instead fled the scene, returning into the forest as quickly as they appeared. Surveillance from the Order noted that some of the creatures travelled as far as cave systems D & F, located roughly 50 blocks in each direction from the site of the incident. _

_Subject #6721 seemed unbothered by her apparent ability to repel creepers, she instead devoted her attention to subject #4863, checking he was okay and pulling him into a hug. We feel it’s important to note that these two subjects are close, perhaps something the Order could use should things get out of hand._

_Subject #4863 continued to insist he was okay, however allowed subject #6721 to lead him back into the spawn building, and didn’t return outside again that day. Subject #6721 kept a close eye on subject #4863 for the rest of that day, sitting next to him when they ate dinner and waiting until he went to bed before she slept._

_Conclusion of Incident Report 32A_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that was pretty short but it naturally came to a close there so I decided not to push it. Promise the next chapter's longer!! 
> 
> Thank you so so much for reading <3


	12. Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Technoblade and Dream decide it's time to start figuring out a way out of this place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been. So long. I'm so sorry. But uhhhhhhhhhhhh please enjoy?

“Dream.” Techno greeted, not looking up from where he was mining into a nearby mountainside.

“Technoblade.” Dream replied politely, walking to stand next to him.

“Say, Dream, how would you like to help me mine into this mountain?” The conversation was forced and unnatural even to Technoblade’s own ears, but he was hoping their audience wouldn’t know them well enough to tell. 

“Of course, I’d love to help you out.”

Together, they mined a long, thin corridor through the exposed face of the mountain, before creating a small, 10 x 10 room, 3 blocks tall. Blocking up the entrance they came through, Techno turned to Dream, finally relaxing.

“I have no idea where the nearest camera is, but I’m goin’ to hazard a guess and say they can’t hear us in here.”

Nodding, Dream pulled out a large piece of paper and a crafting bench, laying the paper over the crafting bench. “Okay, so. First thing we do, I say we list everything we know so far.”

“Right. So we know they have surveillance, thing is, we don't know where or how much. If we can locate the cameras then we can map out any blind spots, and where it's safe to talk.”

“Good idea,” Dream agreed, hastily jotting it down on the paper. “We should also try and figure out the radius in which the microphones work, and how much sound they can pick up. Our best bet is to steal a camera, but I’m not sure how we’d get it without them knowing…”

“Dream, you turn invisible.”

“Oh. Right. Okay, so step one: locate and steal a camera. Figure out the optical and audio range. Step two: map the camera placement around the world, or at least the surrounding areas.”

“We should also create other ways of getting to this room. We’ll want to get the others involved but if we all keep walking in and out of here at the same time it’ll look suspicious.”

“Good point. So we create tunnels to and from this room. We could get people to make houses and have the tunnels lead to each house. That way, the Order won't be able to see us making them, and entrances won’t look suspicious”

“Tommy and Tubbo should make the tunnels. They’re like moles, honestly. They were probably going to make tunnels anyway, may as well be tunnels that help us in the long run.” 

Cracking a smile, Dream scribbled  _ Tommy & Tubbo = moles?  _ On the paper, to the side of stage one.

“Alright,” Dream began, setting down the pen he was writing with. “So how do we get Tommy and Tubbo in here without it looking suspicious?”

A moment of silence passed, before Techno turned, mining out the blocks he’d placed to cover the doorway. Looking back at Dream, he announced loudly, “My hunger’s gettin’ a little low, I’m going to go grab some food.”

Smiling knowingly, Dream nodded. “Sounds good, I’ll wait here.”

  
  
  


“Hey Dream,” Technoblade called,  _ ever so slightly  _ too loud for a normal conversation, to benefit any cameras nearby. Glancing back to the entrance of the ‘cave’ Dream spotted Techno about a third of the way through the corridor. “The steaks were takin’ a while to cook, so Tommy and Tubbo said they’d bring them down for us when they’re done.”

“That’s very kind of them.” Dream replied, voice unnaturally loud and feeling out of place.

Silently, Techno returned to the room, pulling out four pins and grabbing the paper, sticking it to the wall.

“So,” Dream began, unsure if the cameras would hear him without any blocks covering the entrance. “How long do you think the steaks will be? My hunger’s getting pretty low too.”

“Ehhh, I’d say they’ll get here in the next few minutes.”

Absentmindedly, Dream pulled out his iron pickaxe and began to chip away at the floor, replacing each block with oak planks, both for functionality and out of boredom. He’d never been great at waiting, especially when there were things he wanted to do.

Eventually, after what felt like hours (but was more like 3 minutes), Tubbo and Tommy’s voices drifted down the tunnel to their room.

“Techno said the strip mine was around here somewhere, right?” Tubbo asked.

“Yep,” Tommy replied, popping the ‘p’, “I don’t know why he’d mine into a fuckin’ mountain though, what’s he gonna find? Coal?”

Thankfully, Tubbo saved their cover, answering “I’m pretty sure he wanted to get stone, we need more furnaces anyways. Oh- that’s gotta be it, right?”

And sure enough, appearing at the end of the tunnel were Tommy and Tubbo, bewilderment etched into their features.

“What the-” Tubbo cut himself off, catching Dream’s frantic look and quick motion of putting his fingers to his lips. “I mean - this sure is a normal looking strip mine!”

Behind him, Dream felt rather than saw Techno’s head drop into his hands, and had to stifle his laughter. 

Quickly, the two boys made their way down the tunnel and into the room, Technoblade sealing the exit behind them.

Eyeing the to-do list on the wall and the blocked up entrance, Tommy frowned at Dream and Techno.

“What is this place?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School has been hectic recently and this is the first time I've had the time and motivation to write. I really do like this story though, and I plan on continuing it! (I've just finished writing chapter 18 but I like to stay a few chapters ahead before I post).
> 
> As always, thank you so so much for reading and I hope my next update will be quicker!! <3


	13. Stage One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!! I'm back!! Sorry if updates have been kind of inconsistent, I'm working on it <3

_ Okay,  _ Dream thought to himself, flexing his hands in and out of fists as he attempted to calm his heart rate.  _ The distraction should start any minute now. You can do this, remember all your practise with Techno. _

Today was the day they executed step one of their half-formed plan to get out of this mess, and it all rested on him. For the past week they’d been having nightly meetings within the small room he and Techno had made (they’d had to extend it slightly to fit all eleven of them, but they made it work), and they’d devised a plan. Wilbur and Quackity would distract the surveillance team by showcasing some of their abilities to the group, explaining in detail how they worked in the hope that the Order would want the information. With all the eyes watching the lake in the clearing, Dream would be able to slip out of the woods invisible and steal the camera Technoblade had spotted in the wall of the spawn building on his first day. 

Dream had made a brief appearance at the lake a few minutes ago, the others subtly drawing attention to his presence, so hopefully the Order would have noticed him and assumed he hadn’t left. If they did, they might start searching for him, which would derail the whole plan. It was up to Wilbur and Quackity to then keep the focus on them, as the others asked them questions.

Dream had slipped off into the forest and made his way back to the edge of the woodland facing the area at spawn. Surrounding the main building were houses, each with a basement and tunnels connecting both the houses and the planning room, courtesy of Tommy and Tubbo. 

Eyes slipping shut, Dream slowly counted down from three, feeling a wave of coolness wash over him as he faded from view. It suddenly occurred to him that he had no idea if his invisibility extended to video and recordings, and found himself praying to every god he’d ever heard of that it did. They hadn’t yet been punished or even contacted by the Order of Chimera, but Techno assured him they were watching, and Dream didn’t know what they’d do if their plan was uncovered. He didn’t want to know. 

But there was only one way to find out, and so he stepped out into the sunlight, quickly spotting the camera and moving into its view. When nothing happened, he walked closer until he reached less than a foot away. He knew he didn’t have time to waste, so before he could talk himself out of it he reached out, snatched the camera from where it was nestled between broken stones and shoved it into his pocket, making sure to stop the recording. 

Moving quickly, he dashed into Fundy’s house, who’s door had been left open so he could get in and out without alerting anyone that he was there. Inside, he slipped down the ladder in the corner and into the basement, where he finally let his invisibility drop. Breathing a sigh of relief, Dream span around, eyes landing on the set of chests on the east-facing wall. He planted his hands firmly on the side of the chests, leaning his weight against them so that they slid across the floor, revealing a button. Pressing it, the wall opened up revealing the tunnel system that led to their planning room. 

Racing down the corridor, he dropped the camera into the chest at the side of the room in the cliff, before turning and coming back the way he came, making sure to seal the exit and move the chests back. Making himself invisible again, he left Fundy’s house through the open front door and wandered back into the forest. Slowly, he let his invisibility drop under the cover of the shrubs and foliage, gradually coming back into existence.

“So, yeah, when I fully submerge myself in water, these slits in my neck open up and function like gills on a fish!” Wilbur's voice floated towards him, and Dream casually slipped back into the group, acting as if he never left.

Discreetly, he caught Techno’s eye, nodding ever so slightly.  _ Stage one, success.  _

  
  
  


**_Dr Frederick Martins, Unit 14, Clearance level: 8_ **

**_Reporting to: Dr Christine Benson_ **

**_Incident Report 18F_ **

_ At hour mark 95:57:02 exactly, camera 4’s footage became distorted with seemingly no cause. Footage from this camera became filled with static and bright, flashing lights. Shortly after, footage stopped all together, the last time we received live feed from camera 4 was at hour mark 95:57:33, before it abruptly cut out, as though the camera were turned off.  _

_ There is no evidence of the camera being tampered with, however when a field team was sent to camera 4’s last known location, it was gone. We are working on replacing it, as well as locating camera 4.  _

_ Updates will be delivered to you as they come. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I can't promise regular updates although this thing lives in my mind rent free so I don't think I'll be abandoning it any time soon :) 
> 
> Also, the plot isn't set in stone at all so please feel free to request anything you want to see!! 
> 
> ((spoiler alert: i have already planned everyones abilities but still feel free to tell me any ideas you have because i might like it better lmao))
> 
> I hope enjoyed!!! thank you so much for reading!!!!


End file.
